


Anyone Can Dance

by Jinxie_1394



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Knifeplay, M/M, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxie_1394/pseuds/Jinxie_1394
Summary: "No worries dude, I can totally show you the basics."Ryan can't dance and Jeremy decides to teach him. It's just a matter of using the right tools for the job.





	Anyone Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shameless bit of shippy nonsense that I wanted to write for myself, just because. Enjoy.

Jeremy hummed to himself as he danced around the kitchen in Geoff's penthouse, radio blasting. For once he had the place to himself, since he’d been out all night on a stake out and snipe, so everyone had left him to sleep while they went out to cause mayhem. So of course, he was making himself a stack of pancakes and bacon at 2 in the afternoon in full, if slightly sleep rumpled, Rimmy Tim outfit, cowboy hat and all.

He flipped a pancake as he bopped along to the tune, popping the pan back on the top before doing a spin, promptly screaming and flinging his spatula at Ryan when he realised the black skull mask wearing psycho was stood in the doorway watching him dance. The spatula bounced off his chest and clattered to the floor, the older man not even twitching at the attack.

“......I didn’t see you there,” Jeremy muttered, turning off the radio and moving his pancake off the heat, trying to stop the embarrassed blush from covering his face.

“I wasn’t my intention to scare you. But I finished my job early so I came back once I lost the police. And it was just nice to watch you dancing,” replied Ryan, his words slightly muffled by the skull mask. He bent to pick up the spatula, giving it to the shortest Lad.

Jeremy snorted. “Thanks. Not creepy or anything, watching a dude dance while he makes pancakes.”

There was silence for a moment before Ryan spoke quietly. “I was watching because can’t do it.”

Jeremy blinked. “What do you mean, you can’t do it? I’ve seen you make pancakes loads of times.”

There was a slightly muffled sigh from the mask. “I meant I can’t dance.”

He couldn’t help it, Jeremy let out a laugh before he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it.

“You can’t dance? Ryan the Murder Guy, the fearsome Vagabond, the guy who laughs as he blows up police and civilians... can’t put one foot in front of the other to music,” Jeremy giggled.

“I would have phrased it differently, but yes,” Ryan groused, folding his arms over his chest.

Jeremy grinned. “No worries dude, I can totally show you the basics! I did some dance back in the day with my gymnastics.”

Silence for a moment while Ryan contemplated the offer. “You wouldn’t mind? I wouldn’t be disturbing your plans?”

Jeremy scoffed. “Please. I had video games and pancakes planned, and they can both wait. Dancing is super easy,” he said, doing some forward and back steps, shimmying his hips with a grin.

Ryan stared at him for a long moment before trying to copy, his movements stiff and clearly uncomfortable. Jeremy sighed. “Dude, you look like you’re about to pass out. Loosen up a little! Try and relax, it'll flow better.”

Trying to do as Jeremy said, Ryan let out a breath and tried to relax before promptly tripping over his own feet, almost stumbling into Jeremy who managed to catch him.

“How are you so bad at this? I’ve seen you fighting hand-to-hand, you totally outclass anyone who tries to come at you!”

Ryan huffed, folding his arms over his chest, scowling behind his mask. “I told you I can’t do it. It’s not something that comes naturally to me. And why would it? I murder for a living, not dance.”

Jeremy stroked his chin thoughtfully. “...Do you trust me?”

Eyeing the smaller man warily, Ryan nodded. “I do. What do you have planned?”

“Go to the training room and I’ll be in there in a minute!” Jeremy grinned, sprinting off into his room. “And take off that stupid mask!”

Sighing, Ryan walked off into the room they used in the large penthouse for practicing hand-to-hand fighting. Mostly it was just somewhere for Ryan and Michael to blow off steam when they were laying low from the cops and couldn’t go outside to cause havoc.

Jeremy walked in a few moments later, startled when he realised Ryan had taken off his mask but not the now smeared facepaint he had been wearing underneath. “Ryan, you’re a real psycho.”

Ryan grinned. “That’s what Geoff pays me for.”

Snorting, Jeremy shrugged off his purple jacket, putting the Stetson on top, the knife belts that he had grabbed from his room now visible. Ryan arched a brow. “Jeremy? What exactly do you have planned?”

Smirking mischievously, Jeremy put on some music and walked over to the taller man. “Well, like I said. I’ve seen how good you are at fighting hand to hand, so I figure the easiest way to teach you dancing is to make it like a fight. Hence the knives.”

Ryan started to protest. “Jeremy, I don’t think-"

“Think fast!” Lil J cut him off, whipping a knife into the floor where Ryan's foot had been not a second before, the older man having moved his foot back sharply to avoid getting it pinned to the floor. “I told you this was a great idea. Now dodge,” Jeremy said gleefully, jabbing at him with another knife.

Ryan hissed, swinging his hips to avoid getting stabbed, backing up as Jeremy pushed forward. Jeremy was grinning widely, slashing and stabbing to the music, delighting as he watched the fearsome Vagabond turn and sway to avoid his knives.

“Having fun?” he teased.

“Not as much as you,” Ryan smirked, catching Jeremy's wrist as he went for another stab, spinning him out.

Jeremy squeaked slightly, blushing faintly. “Fast learner.”

“I have a good teacher. And Geoff never misses those stupid celebrity dancing shows, I’ve unintentionally watched far too much of that garbage,” Ryan grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Laughing, Jeremy scoffed. “Yeah, 'unintentionally', sure.” Not giving Ryan a moment to retort, Jeremy darted right at him, getting close as he could before jabbing at him again, the two almost pressed against each other as Jeremy took the lead again, dancing along to the music.

Staring down at the younger man, Ryan began to predict how Jeremy would strike, twisting and dodging, taking some control of how they moved around the floor. He noted the flush that started to creep up to Jeremy's cheeks, certain it wasn’t just the exertion of dancing. Grinning like a shark, Ryan pressed forward, tugging the shorter man flush against him.

Yelping in shock, Jeremy dropped his knives, blushing furiously, staring up at Ryan with wide eyes.

“...Ryan?”

Smirking wickedly, Ryan kicked Jeremy's feet out from under him sharply, ignoring the yelp of shock and hooking a finger into his collar to catch him as he fell, making Jeremy drop into a dip.

“Am I a good student then?” Ryan asked, holding Jeremy above the floor in position.

Jeremy was flushed darkly and panting slightly, nodding immediately. “I'd say so.”

Ryan tugged Jeremy upright, holding him against his chest. He chuckled, eyes dancing with amusement as he stared down at Jeremy.

“Y'all better not be thinking about fucking in here, the rest of us have to use this room,” Geoff said from the doorway, an unimpressed look on his face.

Jeremy and Ryan jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

“Nope, nope, not at all, I was just going,” Jeremy said, grabbing his Stetson and jamming it on his head, hurrying out past Geoff.

“I'm looking forward to our next dance lesson, Jeremy,” Ryan called after him, laughter in his voice.

Jeremy turned bright red as he bolted into his room. He was looking forward to their next lesson too.

 


End file.
